The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) interconnects a portion of the tibia with a portion of the femur. Although the natural and healthy anatomy generally is able to support the various portions of the anatomy with natural ligaments and tendons such as the ACL, injury, disease, age or other circumstances may cause weakening or breaking of the ACL requiring surgical intervention. The breaking or weakening of the tissue may require the tissue to be reconnected or replaced with various autografts or xenografts that may be made of natural or synthetic materials. These various materials are generally interconnected with selected portions of the anatomy using screws or other similar friction or obstruction holding devices. Typically a surgeon prepares a tunnel in the femur for receipt of the replacement ligament. Correct location of such a femoral tunnel is critical to surgical success. While many instruments available are satisfactory for their intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide a femoral drill guide that offers greater adjustability such that a surgeon can first identify the optimal position of the femoral tunnel and subsequently use the femoral drill guide to assist in preparing that femoral tunnel in a minimally invasive manner.